True love waits
by SailorTee
Summary: Attention I revised Chapter 7. Good or bad? Please R&R Serena and Diamond are going out now, but when Diamond's cousin Darien comes along will her feelings change?
1. Default Chapter

Serena Tsukino: 23  
Diamond ?????: 24  
Darien Chiba:25  
Mina Aino: 23  
Raye Hino: 23  
Lita Kino: 23  
Amy Anderson: 23  
Trista Meioh: 27  
(*******)= scene change  
(AN:)= author's notes  
  
Well, this is my 1st fanfic so forgive me if its bad. I'm learning as I go. So flames will be accepted but DON'T be surprised when I comment back!!!!! Just give me a little break!!!  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!!! DON'T OWN IT NEVER WILL!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE I'M NOT WORTH IT ALL I HAVE IS .05 CENTS TO MY NAME  
  
  
  
To Serena Tsukino it was a lovely day out, she was walking around Central park with a person who was considered the hottest guys on campus. At New York state he had quite the fan club, but he only showed interest in Serena. Now they'd been dating for 4 years. They started going out her junior year in HS. After remamising about the good 'ol days, she turned to the problem at hand.  
'why does Diamond look so stressed?'  
"Penny for thoughts?" she said finally breaking the silence.  
"Well my cousin from Japan is coming in about a week. He's...." Serena cut in  
"Shouldn't you be happy?"  
"Let me finish" she nodded "His parents died about 2 and 1/2 weeks ago. I'm his only living relative left, but I haven't seen him in over 7 years now. I dunno whether to be happy, sad or mad" Diamond finished (AN: He left w/o saying goodbye)   
She didn't know what to say so she hugged him tightly  
"Everything will work out, fine"  
Even though he heard that alot it sound good coming from her.  
"How about we go get some ice cream?" he said  
"yea" she jumped up and they walked to the nearest parlor walking hand in hand just enjoying eachother's company.  
*************************************************************************************************  
A week later.......  
"Oh noooooooo I'm late I'm late I'm late!!!! Raye's gonna kill me!!!!!" The girls and her were suppose to meet at the library to study for Mr. Safestein's physics exam.  
"Where is that meatball head!!!!" Raye yelled slamming her fist on the table  
"Calm down, Raye she's probably out with Diamond" Mina said  
"Yeah, Mina's right their practically joined at the hips" Lita added  
"Yeah and other places" Raye mumbled  
"RAYE!!!!!!" everybody yelled  
"Let's just get started on this while we wait" Amy said  
They had been working for five minutes when Lita said  
"Hey....did you guys just see....?"  
"Flying meatballs?" Raye finished  
Just they heard a loud BAM  
"Owww, books bo knock some sense into you" she said rubbing her head. They all laughed  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the librarian hissed   
They all sat down, Amy jumped right into the physics book  
"Newton's laws are................"  
"Psst.....Psst....Meatball head" Serena got used to the little endearment from her friend Raye "where were you before you got here?" Serena looked at Raye  
"MYOB"  
"Hey are you guys listening?" Amy whispered  
"Psst......Psst....well?" Mina joined the interrogation  
"Newton believed gravity..........." (AN: why doesn't Amy get a clue?)  
"I said MYOB"  
"Serena please pyhsics is so boring" Mina said  
"Yeah I'd rather be shopping, now" Lita said  
"So, Meatball where were you?"  
"Out with Diamond I dropped him off at the airport so he could get his cousin from Japan. Happy now?"  
"No, noone's listening to me" Amy yelled  
"I was listening" A young boy said  
Eveybody looked at him with surprised faces  
"Hi, I'm Greg....You're Amy right?"  
"Yeah...I am" Amy said   
"Would like to go out sometime........for some coffee?"  
"Bold one isn't he?" Lita whispered to the group  
Amy looked at her friends they all nodded, Yes  
"Maybe another time" Amy said  
"That's cool"   
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the librarian hiised again  
Greg walked off then.  
"WOW...... So what's the scoop on Greg and Diamond's cousin?" Mina asked   
The typical Mina guys on her mind 24/7. Serena looked at her best friend and said   
"I dunno about greg" "Or Diamond's cousin.....he hasn't even shown me a picture." The librarian walked over to them and said  
"Get out, and don't come back til you know what be quiet means" They all looked stunned and Amy was embarrassed  
'Now Mrs. Swartz isn't gonna let me check out books' Amy sighed  
They all walked out  
"Good I didn't want to stay no how" Raye and Lita said  
"Yeah wanna go to the arcade?" Serena and Mina asked  
"I did want to study, I'm trying to get an education unlike some people!!!!" Amy ran away  
"AMY!!!!!!!!!!" Greg yelled "Wait for me!!!"  
She stopped and they walked off to the nearest coffee shop  
Serena looked at the group shockingly they'd never seen Amy so mad before. They all just shook their heads and walked off to their dorms. Serena couldn't go back to her house to get food her room was being fumagated. So she went to Diamond's dorm and pulled out a key.  
'FOOD I NEED FOOD!!!!'  
She opened the door and ran straight for the fridge. She pulled out the makings for a ham and cheese sandwich. She couldn't even eat a decent meal at her dorm her roomates Amarrah and Michelle were complete health food freaks.  
'Tofu is all they eat........Yuck!!!!!'  
She took a bite into her sandwich  
"Yummy, real food" She walked over to the T.V and turned to cartoon network.  
'Good its only 6:30......time for Tenchi Muyo'  
Diamond walked in to his girlfriend happily munching on a sandwich and watching her favorite show Tenchi Muyo.  
"Baka chose Ryoko not Sakuya, She's ugly!!!!"  
'She's too cute, did she just speak Japanese?' Diamond thought  
*cough*cough* Serena turned around  
"Hi Diamond, I missed you" She kissed him full on the lips with all the fire in her. Diamond's 1st instinct was the bedroom  
'Damn Darien's here'  
So he kissed her with all her passion 10-fold. She moaned in his mouth  
'That's it......must .....pull.....away' They parted she smiled  
"You must be his cousin"  
"Oh Serena, this is Darien Chiba, Darien this is my girlfriend Serena Tsukino" They nooded and shook hands. she proceeded to check him up, down, front and back. Diamond just scowled  
'She has that twinkle in her eyes'  
Serena thought  
'Holy cow, he is cute! No wonder Diamond's so cute. It has to be the blood.'  
"Honey?.....Love?"  
"Yes" She said shocked out here reverie  
"Could you get the phone, please?"  
"Sure" she walked away  
"I'll show you to your room...Darien"  
Diamond thought for a while getting madder by the minute  
'She's never looked at me that way, what am I doing wrong? I could just be dreaming Serena loves me and nobody else!!! What's wrong with me Its not like me to play the jealous boyfriend part' He growled  
Darien noticed this   
"What's wrong cousin?"  
"Nothing" he lied  
"I dunno you seemed stressed"Darien pushed  
'Yeah you should know you got undressed by my girlfriends eyes'  
They stopped in front of a door.  
"Here's your room" Darien walked in  
"Thanks....I mean thanks for taking me in after all I did leave without saying goodbye"  
This caught Diamond off guard he hadn't expected an apology  
"It's ok you had your reasons....I forgave you awhile ago" He left. Darien's room was plain it needed a person's touch  
'Roses'  
He loved roses, he was a hopeless romantic he'd never given them to anyone. He believed they only deserved to be given to your true love(AN: Remember this for later)  
'Who am I kidding no one will ever love me......Darien Chiba'  
He wondered though  
'Does Serena like roses'  
*************************************************************************************************  
Serena was on the phone talking to Mina about her visitor.  
"Yeah Mina........of course he was cute......I don't know if he's single.....What does he look like?...well he's very built, nice body, jet black hair but the best was his midnight blue eyes it was like the minute I looked at him we connected like we were soulmates or something.....Crazy,huh?.......I can't help but think maybe you know......Yeah, sure we can show him around New York.....What about Diamond?....he's got a meeting.....Yup....Rose garden cafe for dinner.....sounds fun.....7:30pm....yup me will meet you there......alright,yup....gotta go, bye" *click* she hung up. She left the kitchen  
'I'm so tired I'll sit on the couch for a short nap'  
Diamond walked in the living room to see his angel sleeping. He sat down next to her and brushed some of her bangs from her eyes. She stirred a minute she had a slight smirk on her face.  
'She's dreaming.....is she dreaming about me or someone else?'  
Serena opened her eyes  
"Diamond?"  
"Yes, my love"  
"I really did miss you"  
"I was only gone for 7 hours" He laughed  
"I know I just needed to talk"  
"I'm sorry" He kissed her forehead. She brought Diamond down with her on the couch. They kissed passionetly. He found his hands rubbing her thighs  
'She's so beautiful'  
She let a deep moan escape her throat into his mouth and that turned him on and she knew it.  
"Let's take this to your room" she said still trying to catch her breath. Thay walked in the room or more like Serena was carried into the room. She knew his room too well. His bedsheets were so purple they were black and soft as silk. He laided her down on the bed and Diamond on top, he planted butterfly kisses from her forehead to her belly button. Serena moaned loudly but she still thought in the mist of her approaching pleasure.  
'What would it be like to make love with Darien'  
*Darien's room*  
Darien tried despartely to drain out the moans he heard threw his walls.  
'How rude some people are trying to sleep'  
"arggghhhhhh" He started banging on the walls the moans only got louder  
"grrrrr"  
'They leave me no choice' He put on a pair of jogging pants and went out for a walk. He ended up at a park Americans call Central Park, he sat on a bench right in front of the rose garden and thought about the one person he thought could possibly love him. The girl who looked like a rabbit..........  
'Usako'  
************************************************************************************************  
(AN: So this is the end of chapter 1 was it good, bad, enjoyable? Tell me what you think I need comments!!!!!! Please, Please review my story!!!!!! I beg you. and if you want to give suggestions on how to better the story or just wanna talk e-mail me at Ladytee53@hotmail.com) Chapter 2 will be up in a week or two. Please review me!!!!!   
  
- Sailor Tee  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino: 23  
Diamond ?????: 24  
Darien Chiba:25  
Mina Aino: 23  
Raye Hino: 23  
Lita Kino: 23  
Amy Anderson: 23  
Trista Meioh: 27  
(*******)= scene change  
(AN:)= author's notes  
[ ]=thoughts  
  
Hi everybody!!! First I wanna thank everybody who reviewed my story. I was really happy I didn't think anybody would like it at all. Anywho I'm really a Darien/Serena fan I wouldn't really have it any other way. I just thought this story would be kinda cool. Enuff of my babble on with the story!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters*sob*It belongs Naoko Takeuchi and all her rich lawyers.  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up and Diamond wasn't there. She called his name several times then her nose woke up  
[Does my nose decieve me? Scrambled eggs and cheese*sniff*sniff* omlets]  
She jumped out of the bed put on her previously discared clothes and walked into thhe dining room.  
"Morning, love breakfast will be served in 15 minutes, have a seat."  
"Okay" she sat on his lap and kissed him. They parted and she licked her lips.  
"Mmmmmm tastes like honey" He laughed  
"I know something way sweeter" She blushed heavily. She turned to Darien.  
"Did you get a good night's sleep"  
"Nope" he said  
"Why?" she asked  
"Some people wouldn't let me" he said frankly  
"Well you know our neighbors can be.............OH!!!!" she blushed and changed the subject  
"Darien what do you do for a living?" He was surpised at how quickly she changed the subject  
"I'm still a student at New York State I'm studying to be a doctor in the pre-med program"  
"For real I'm doing pre-med too. I'm gonna be a pediatrican and my minor is in Japanese culture."Serena said proudly  
"Why Japanese culture?"  
"Well my parents Ikuko-san and Kenji-sama are both grew up in Japan but they moved to America for a better life so I was born here. I want to learn more about my culture.  
[So she's Japanese, if my parents were here they'd love her in a second]  
"So do you know any Japanese?"  
"Yes"  
"Cool how long you've been taking Japanese?" He asked  
"Oh.....for about 3 1/2 years." she said  
"Maybe I could teach you some more" Darien smiled  
"Sounds fun................"she stopped  
Diamond walked in and set their plates in front of them. Serena smiled and began munching happily. Darien spoke first  
"So cousin, you wanna go out to catch up on eachother's lifes?"  
"Mmmm...sorry I'd love to but I have a very important business meeting, maybe you and Sere can do something, I do have to get ready so I'll be in the bedroom" he excused himself graciously.  
"So Serena what do you wanna do?" He smiled couldn't wait to spend a entire day with this angel.  
"Well I was thinking I'd show you around New York, meet some of my friends, go to the movies then out to dinner at the Rose Garden Cafe"  
"Wow you really thought this out" He said   
"Yup since yesterday"  
He was really flattered she'd been thinking about them since yesterday.  
[wow maybe I do have a chance]  
"Well I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes" She walked into the bedroom  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Diamond, Where are you?" Serena called  
"In the bathroom" he called from behind the door. She walked in just to see him in a towel  
(An: couldn't resist try to imagine Diamond half naked*author blushes*But Darien looks way better)  
[Oh baby] she went over and kissed him he moaned but, pulled away.  
"If you don't stop I'm not going to that meeting."  
"Is that so bad?" she asked  
"Yes...I could miss out on a great internship"  
"Well...I've to take a shower care to join me?"  
"Serena you know I'd love to but...but...but..."  
She started to undress "What?"  
"The meeting" he turned around reclutantly   
[Why does she have to be so damn seductive? I'm never gonna be able to concentrate after seeing her in all her glory]  
Then he left wishing he didn't have to  
**************************************45 minutes later*******************************************  
"Ready to go yet?" Darien yelled  
[How long does it take to get ready?]  
"In a minute" she yelled back   
She came out wearing a blue sundress that fell on her curves in all the right places and it matched her eyes perfectly.  
"So what's the verdict?" she said spinning around  
"You look great, shall we get going?" Offering his arm  
"Yes, we shall" she smiled back to him   
They walked out together. The whole day Serena showed Darien the ups and downs of New York. And the best restraurants in town. Her favorite arcade they stopped there for a little bit and played the latest Sailor V game. Darien told her the american version was at least two years behind Japan. Serena wasn't surprised they left and headed to the Cafe for dinner so Darien could meet her friends. It was after sunset when they made it to the cafe.  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Well took you guys long enough to get here, the other girls are getting kinda impatient" Mina said  
"Gosh Serena it took you long enough to get here!! Did you get lost again or is it your just plain late AGAIN!!!!!" Raye howled  
"Geez Raye don't get you panties all in a bunch I was showing our guest....." she pointed to Darien "around town"  
"Oops.......Mina failed to give me that bit of info....but anyways I'm Raye and you're?"  
"Darien" they shook hands  
"And who might be these other beautiful ladies be?"  
"I'm Amy Mizuno" she smiled  
"I'm Lita Kino" she nodded  
"Mina Aino" and she gave Darien a hug  
Serena choked at that point  
*cough*cough*cough*  
"Serena are you alright?" Mina asked  
*cough*"yeah I'm fine"*cough*cough* The rest of the group looked at Serena perplexed but Mina knew what she was doing. They ordered some salad....they all waited patiently.  
"So Darien...I've been dying to ask you this....What's your status?" Mina asked  
The other girls looked at him anxiously.  
*cough*cough*cough*  
"Serena are you sure your alright?" Amy asked  
*cough*"Yeah"*cough*"I'm alright"  
Darien patted Serena on her back  
"Status?" He asked confused  
"Yeah meaning single, married, taken with another?" Lita explained  
"Well..I'm actucally quiet single....I haven't met Miss.Right just yet" He looked at Serena the whole time  
"Well that's great how about I hook you up with this friend of mine. Her name is Trista Meioh she is 27 and a very good doctor she's in med-school. I think you guys would hit it off real good. You want me to write her number down?"  
"Well...."Darien started  
*cough*cough*cough*  
"Serena I really think you should see a doctor you might have something..that's a terrible coughing fit" Amy said  
*cough* "No...really I'm fine"  
"Hey you guys wanna take a raincheck on the movie? I'm gonna take Serena home."   
Everyone agreed on Darien's plan and wished Serena better and walked out the the Cafe leaving Darien to pay the bill. Mina was the last to leave but before she did she whispered to Serena  
"You like him don't you? Serena blushed  
"Ok we'll talk later....I'll call you" Mina waved goodbye to Darien.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Serena and Darien walked in silence the whole time when they arrived at the apartment Diamond wasn't there  
"I wonder where he could be?"she said  
Serena brung in some lemonade and cookies and they popped on the t.v. During the commercal break Darien said  
"Serena I really had a great time. I haven't had this much fun in a long time"  
"I'm glad you had fun..I think my friends like you and now you'll know the hot spots in New york" She smiled  
The silence between them was deafening. She turned and looked at him with complete desire in her eyes.  
[This is it] He thought  
The space between them lessened and they both closed their eyes. Serena's heart jumped with anticipation, her breathing became rapid, so did Darien's  
[Is Darien gonna kiss me?] she opened her eyes to see Diamond stuck in his place at the door. His eyes were boiling with anger  
"Diamond it not..........." He put his hand up and walked out. Serena's eyes watered up with unshed tears  
[What have I done?]  
"Serena....I'm sorry" She heard that and got up ran to the room slamming the door.  
[Dammit what the hell was I thinking?] he thought before he went off to his room also.  
*************************************************************************************************  
AN: OK.......to be frank with you all I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter, I don't like it all that much. So why didn't I change it? It would totally change the rest of the story. So bare with me please its getting better. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I think Chapter 3 is way better, anyways review me. And if you got any suggestions or questions e-mail me [Ladytee53@hotmail.com] I love e-mails and reviews I like to know what you guys think.  
  
-Sailor Tee  



	3. Chapter 3

Serena Tsukino: 23  
Diamond ?????: 24  
Darien Chiba:25  
Mina Aino: 23  
Raye Hino: 23  
Lita Kino: 23  
Amy Anderson: 23  
Trista Meioh: 27  
(*******)= scene change  
(AN:)= author's notes  
[ ]=thoughts  
  
Hi everybody!!! First I wanna thank everybody who reviewed my story. I was really happy I didn't think anybody would like it at all. Anywho I'm really a Darien/Serena fan I wouldn't really have it any other way. I just thought this story would be kinda cool. Enuff of my babble on with the story!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon....all though i wish I did. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. She has butt loads of $$$$$ I don't so please don't sue me!!!  
  
  
Serena didn't cry she just thought, she couldn't believe she almost kissed Darien but at the same time she wanted to so badly.  
[What was I thinking? I could've lost Diamond forever]  
She still had this nagging voice in the back of her head saying what would it be like to be we Darien instead of Diamond. Serena pushed that thought out of her head and she decided to rest.  
[I'll Call Mina in the morning and ask her advice]  
Serena shut her eyes for awhile but her sleep was short lived.  
***********************Dream*********************************************************************  
"Serena I love you why do you choose him over me" Diamond cried  
"I loved at one time but that time is over I love Darien now"she yelled and pulled Darien closer to her  
Diamond cried then he pulled a gun and pointed it directly at her.  
"I love you but I'll kill you before I let you go you can't be with anyone but me not even him" He pointed to Darien then he pulled the trigger. Diamond ran to her a kissed Serena on the lips  
"At least we'll be together in heaven" Then he shot himself  
**********************End Dream******************************************************************  
"Diamond" Serena screamed she started crying   
[I can't love him...I love Diamond] she kept repeating that over and over in her head until she fell asleep again  
[I love Diamond]  
In the morning Serena woke feeling an arm around her she turned to see her love peacefully sleeping. She decided now she should wake him.  
"Diamond" she whispered   
"please wake up"  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her sadly  
"Now there are those silver eyes I love so much"  
She tried to kiss him but her turned the other cheek and got up sitting on the bed not facing her  
"Were you gonna kiss him" he said almost demanding  
she remained stubbornly silent  
[I dunno]  
"Well?"  
"..................."  
"Serena" he grabbed her by the shoudlers and forced her to look at him  
"Were you?"  
"No" she choked out  
"You know I love you and I'd never lie to you, tell me!!! Would you have kissed him if I hadn't walked in?"  
"No.... I told you...Don't you believe me? I love you"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" He kissed her on the forehead   
"I have to go to class now...I'll see you in Home Economics...I love you"  
"I love you too" She went back to sleep happy.   
Serena woke up later. Happy that her and Diamond made up.  
She looked up to she a letter and a rose with her name on it.(AN: well a rose what could this mean? We'll see soon enough)  
[who could this be from?] she opened it curiously  
  
Dear Serena,  
I think we need to talk about last night. I don't want us not talking because of one moment that ALMOST happened. Fir some reason I see us being very good friends maybe more. So meet me a the Toyko Pagonda at 2:00pm.  
-Darien  
[Maybe more?! doesn't he know I'm with Diamond] she thought  
She folded the note back up and rolled out of bed to get ready its was already 1:00 and plus it takes 30 minutes to get to the popular sushi bar.  
*************************************************************************************************  
*beep*beep*beep*  
[God I hate West Ave, I hate New york!!!!!!] then her thought drifted to Darien.  
[Maybe more? What's that all about? We just met 2 days ago!!! He has some explaining to do!!!!] she mentally yelled  
*beep*beep*beep*  
[God I hate New York]  
*Beeeeeeeeeeep*  
[Come on I'm gonna be late!!!!]  
Finally she arrived at the sushi bar 15 minutes late she walked up to the window  
[I hope he's not there]  
Sure enough he was waiting patiently... every couple of seconds checking his watch.  
*Inside*  
[Maybe she won't show] He thought sadly  
As on cue she walked in with as much grace as a swan.  
[Such an angel..........my angel.] He only wished that was true.  
[She's with Diamond.....not me!!!] he reminded himself  
[But I have to tell her, Tell her what?] his mind yelled  
She stood in front of him and sat down smiling weakly  
"Your...."  
"Late...Yeah I know...well W.Ave is a bitch to get threw...but... What ch'ya wanna talk about?" she asked acting stupid hoping they wouldn't have to dicuss last night.  
"You know what" he said matter of factly  
"Well if its about that ALMOST kiss, than we have nothing to talk about" She empasized nothing as if trying to make a point.(AN: well she was...)  
"Oh come on!!!" he said "You can't tell me you didn't want to kiss me too I know you felt it!!!!" Hoping he wasn't dreaming  
"Felt what?!" she knew exactly what he was talking about. That attraction she felt like something was pulling her in to kiss him, but she had to shake that feeling off.  
[I'm with Diamond] she reminded herself  
Darien couldn't believe his luck... the girl of his dreams was completly playing dumb like she didn't feel the attraction. He wasn't crazy he saw the desire in her eyes last night didn't she she his?  
"Look" he started carefully  
"No you look, I'm with Diamond.....We" she pointed to herself and him...then finished slowly  
"Can't be" She immediately regretted saying that his face grew almost thunderous  
"I never implyed that" he yelled drawing the attention of those around them  
"Oh sure" she pulled out his letter and quoted him  
"Friends or maybe more call me crazy but that sounds like a hint to someone wanting a relationship to me. Look I didn't come here to fight all right.....Last nite was almost a big mistake, but can't we be friends?!" She pleaded  
Are you telling me that the desire I saw in your eyes was my imagination?" He didn't want to believe it, he didn't believe it.  
She stumbled for words "Well...er.....ummm"  
"That's what I thought" he said proudly then he reached over the table and grabbed her arm forcing her to come over to him. They stood in the middle of the restaruant staring at eachother intently.  
[I may regret this later, oh to hell with it] he pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. She tensed at the sensation of his lips on hers but soon returned the kiss. She was hoping this never ended [Feels so good] she thought. Then she thought  
[Diamond....I 've betrayed him]  
*************************************************************************************************  
Has Serena fallin for sexy 'ol Darien? What will Diamond think?  
Is this the end of Serena and Diamond and a New beginning for Serena and Darien? How will this love triangle end? Stay tuned for chapter 4. Coming to computer near you!!!!  
Please review my story. I love reviews. and you can e-mail me at {Ladytee53@hotmail.com}.  
-SailorTee 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everybody I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed my story you guys are great and very patient=^;^= First I'd like to say Hi to my buddy Hitomi de Fanel. Your great!!! You guys should really read this authors stories their very good....for all you Darien/Serena fans out there you'd love these stories. I for one did. But enuff with my blabbing on with the story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.*Sobs* I'm just borrowing them. They'll be returned soon enough.  
  
  
Mina walking with Trista. At New York State she was the the female eqivaluent to Diamond. She had quite fan club but everybody on Campus knew she was quite infatuated with Diamond. That's why Mina was trying to get her to talk to Darien. They were heading to the Tokyo Pagonda but what they walked into surprised them both.  
"Is that Serena and...Darien?" she said outloud  
[I knew Serena liked Darien but...Whoa!!]  
"So that's the japanese transfer..he very good looking" Trista purred  
[Not as good as Diamond]   
"Excuse me for a sec" Mina ran from Trista  
[After this little public display there's no way Diamond would stay with that blond bitch]  
*Tap*Tap*Tap* Mina was poking Serena's shoulder. Serena tensed quickly then jerked away from him, shocked written all over her face. In the next second she planted a hefty slap across Darien's face  
"How dare you....I told you I wasn't interested....I'm with Diamond" She yelled more to herself than him. Darien looked perplexed, then mumbled something and walked out the cafe. Trista ran after Darien and Mina went over to Serena.  
"Hey" Trista yelled [How can he walk so fast?]  
"Hey" she yelled again  
"What?" he roared  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok after that arguement with your girlfriend" she said trying to sound concerned but she was jumping for joy[Diamond is gonna be mine] she chanted in her head. While Darien thought[My girlfriend I wish...but who is this chick?]  
"Do I know you?" he asked  
"Well...er..no but I'm Tris..." He cut her off  
"Well then this don't concern you and she's not my girlfriend now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do" he walked past her nearly knocking her down. She watched his retreating back  
[He really loves her...I wonder if she knows that?]  
  
*Back at the Pagonda*  
"Serena what were you thinking? Do you have a brain tumor? Are you about to give up one of the cutest guys on campus who I might add is madly in love with you for a transfer student you barely know?" Mina asked hoping she was wrong  
"Mina, you don't understand I'm not looking for the cutest guy..I'm looking for true love" Serena hung her head even lower and said  
"Do you think..I asked for this? Do you think I wanted to kiss him?(Serena's mind screamed yes) He kissed me and I slapped him but that doesn't change the fact that I betrayed my love" She choked out  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Sere. Let's get out of here were making quite a scene here. Raye's waiting for us at the temple I heard that Amy's got   
a boyfriend" Serena smiled brightly  
"Well let's get down low on her new beau"  
[Now there's the Serena I know]  
*Ding*Dong* "Were here" Serena chimed.  
Raye opened the door and smiled "Hey you guys, took you long enough to get here....you guys sure hear Amy she's bragging as bad as you Serena"  
"I resent that last remark" Raye chuckled and they all walked in  
"Ohh come on guys I'm not bragging...I'm just happy that's all" Amy said blushing  
"Oh Amy" Serena ran over snd hugged her tightly "I'm so happy you found true love" Amy looked around the group mouthing  
"What's this all about?" Raye and Lita shook their heads. Mina mouthed back "Long Story" But they all got back to work on their Psychics papers. Serena was still confused.  
"I don't get this I never will I think I'm gonna head home..I feel a major migraine coming on" She walked out the temple. She walked around Central Park for a extra 30 minutes hoping that she'd miss Darien in the apartment.[I guess I should go home...please don't let Darien be there] she unlocked the door and walked in.  
[Boxes?]  
"Hello...I'm home" She yelled  
Diamond popped out looking at her surprised. "Hey where have you been? How come you didn't come to Home Economics? Were doing that marriage project and guess who I got paired up with?"  
"Ummmm...let me think could it be ME?"  
"Wow your a real scholar"  
"Of course I am silly" She kissed him on the cheek, then she looked around "Whats' happenin here?"  
"Oh Darien is moving out, but now we'll really have the place to ourselves" He smirked then planted a kiss on her lips she returned it happily then he started to put his hands under her shirt she giggled  
"He's still here you know...Did he say why he's moving?"  
"Something about needing to be alone"  
[He's moving cause of me]  
"Excuse me" She pulled out of his strong grasp on her waist.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm gonna talk some sense into him"  
"OK but don't be to long I wanna go to dinner and I have reservations   
at the Rose Garden Cafe"  
"I'll only be a minute" she said walking off to Darien's room  
*knock*knock* [I can't believe he's leaving cuz of me]  
*knock*knock* still there was no answer she opened the door  
"Darien?" she didn't see him anywhere but his room was beautiful  
[Roses] she smelled them, but Diamond never gave her roses he always gave her white tulips her first rose was from Darien then she   
went back on her search.  
"Darien?"  
"What do you want" He said coldly  
"I want to talk some sense into you!!!" He sighed then got angry  
"I thought you did a pretty good job of that after you slapped me"  
She winced "I deserved that but you still had no right"   
Diamond was walking to his room when he heard Darien yell so he went to check it out he stood outside the door [Right to what?] he asked himself.  
"I didn't do anything wrong!!!"  
"Oh you've got ammensia don't you well let me refresh your mind a little bit.There is one thing you did WRONG you kissed me!!!"   
Diamond was absolutely thunderous[How could he?!]  
"Say it a little bit louder why don't you!!!" He yelled  
"Oh know you want to keep it a secret!!! It would've been better if you hadn't kissed me at all!!!"  
"Is this suppose to convince me to stay?"  
"No, but stay for Diamond's sake...please"  
"Just for him...are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She eyed him   
angerily he stepped closer to her  
"Maybe I want you to stay" she said  
[she couldn't love him] Diamond thought [Please don't say you love him]   
"Your still good for helping me with Japanese" She weakily joked then she continued "I still love him and I will until my heart tells me   
otherwise...but I'll ask again can't we just be friends?" Darien smiled she grew angry again  
"What are you smiling at?"  
"You...Sure we can be freinds but I think you may want more than that" She looked at him confused.Darien took the time to pull her into   
yet another kiss. She tensed again and she tried to pull away, but Darien wasn't letting go. She relaxed returning the kiss with a bit of passion. She felt his tongue brush across her lips she let him enter into her mouth. Their tongues began I friendly little wrestling match, but Diamond had seen enough he bursted into the room screaming "Darien!!!!" She jerked away from him again. As soon as Darien looked up Diamond planted his fist into his jaw. Then He jumped on him beating him senseless Darien didn't even put up a fight.  
"How could you?" He yelled one punch after another "your making her betray me. She loves me not you, get the hell out of my f---ing apartment!!! Don't ever put your hands on my girlfriend again!!! Do you hear me EVER!!!!" he kept on pounding  
"Diamond, stop it!!!" Serena yelled  
Diamond hit Darien really hard in his nose then walked off. Serena ran after him to explain. Darien watched her leave. After wiping a bit of blood from his nose he said "My dearest Serena, you will be mine one   
day you will"  
***********************************************************************  
*Claps*Or*Boos*? I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had   
a little trouble with computer.It has a mind of its own=^;^=. Anyways tell me what ch'ya thinks of my story. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possilble if my computer decides it doesn't want to crash again  
-SailorTee 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
Hello everybody!!! Thanks to the people who reviewed my story. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been on the neverending journey looking for a job and from the look of things I'm knocking them dead (literally) Anyways.....This chapter doesn't really concentrate on Serena and Darien so much. Its kinda off subject, but chapter 6 will make up for this chapter(Hopefully)=^;^=. Expect chapter 6 out on Friday. Oh yeah I'd like to say my thanks to Hitomi De Fanel and Sailor Destiny you guys are great!!! You guys should most definetely need read their stories. Your bound to enjoy them as much as I did. But I've babbled enough..On with the story!!!!!!!  
Serena: Thank the moon...She talks to much  
SailorTee: And your the one to talk...Meatball head!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I do this again?.....I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters.  
  
  
  
"Diamond" Serena yelled "Please stop!!!!" He did love the way his name rolled off her lips. She had such an angelic voice but it sounded so distant from him. He couldn't get the picture out his mind. Them kissing her kissing him back.  
[She wouldn't betray me on purpose, she's already kissed him once before. Doesn't she know I'd do anything for her....Why Serena? Why? I loved you!!!]  
Serena finally caught him in the living sitting on the couch. Before she could say one word he asked  
"Do you love him?'  
"Why would you ask me that? I love you"  
"Boy you sure could've fooled me the way you kissed him back? I know it wasn't my imagination. You kissed him so you have to feel something for him!!! So I'll ask again do you love him?"  
"............."  
"Well I asked you a question I deserve a answer after you cheated on me!!!"  
"No, I feel nothing for him and I didn't cheat on you" she yelled back  
He looked at her anger meeting sadness, but he felt nothing [She cheated on me]  
"If its not cheating what the FUCK do you call it?" He yelled  
"He kissed me...not I kissed him" she cried  
Diamond's heart even broke even more he immediately regreted his tone. He walked over to her lifting her chin to look at him. He wiped the tears from her face.  
"Serena..I love you so much but I have to let you go...this has made me doubt if you really love me"  
"I do....lo....." He put a finger to her lips "SHH" he whispered. He kissed her for the very last time. He tried to savor everything about her. They parted sadly  
[Serena I'll love you forever]  
"Listen Serena...your obviously confused about my cousin, but when you figure you feelings out don't let him leave cause you my lose him forever. True love waits for you my love all you have to do is reach for it"  
"Please Diamond don't do this to me, I need you!!! My heart tells me your the one. I love you can't you believe me" She cried.  
Diamond turned around and faced the balcony. It had started to rain. To Diamond outside resembled everything the was feeling. Gloom and Despair. He shook his head   
"Please don't make this harder...Just leave." he demanded  
She looked at him sadly and made her way to the exit she began now to dread. [Once I walk out I'll never be his again] she stopped abruptly still not facing him she asked "Can we still be friends?"  
"Of course""  
[Its better than nothing at all] they both thought  
~*~*~*~*~*~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
For the next couple of months, Serena was just down. She walked around like Half of her soul was missing she was incomplete. Her friends were really worried at study buddies she actucally stayed on task. That worried them alot(AN: it would worry me too). She looked like she hadn't slept in years. The girls decided to study at the arcade. Serena just sat there looking aimlessly into space. The girls looked at eachother.  
"Serena please talk to us" Mina cried  
"............"  
"Please Serena we just want to help" Lita cried   
"Meatball Head" Raye choked  
".............." she reamained silent  
"Serena if you ever want to tell us what happened that day feel free to come to us. We're here for you we will always be here for you.Threw the thick and the thin. Our ears are always open" Amy finished  
Serena hugged Amy and said  
"Thanks for understanding. I'll tell you when the time comes,I'm gonna go home now."  
"OK" the girls looked at Amy surprised  
"How'd you do that? How come she talked to you?"Lita asked  
Amy just smiled and changed the subject  
"What are we gonna do for Serena's birthday?"  
"I have it all planned out were gonna throw a surprise birthday party. Mina your going to take her out to see a movie while we set up. When we're done we'll ring you once one your cell. So what ch'ya think of the plan?" Raye said Everybody nodded in agreement  
"We should get going, tomorrow is gonna be a big day."  
"Mina, you should call Darien and tell him that Serena's birthday is tomorrow. K? Bye guys!" and off was Lita.  
Mina spoke up after a few moments.  
"Yeah...I'll call Darien tonight. See ya' later guys!" then Mina walked off too.  
"Well Raye, it looks like it's just me and you now...do you wanna go to the movies or something?" Amy asked.  
"No,not tonight....I have a date with Chad. Hey!! Don't you have a date with Greg?"   
Amy blushed a deep tint of red.  
"Oops...I guess I forgot..." and then they both went thier separtate ways.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena sat in her room, just looking at the ceiling. She couldn't really feel anymore. For so many days, all she had done was cry and she was beginning to think that she had dried up her well of tears. But every time she saw Diamond she was reminded that he was not hers anymore.  
[Just friends] she thought. Serena couldn't stand that term. She longed so much to touch him. After a moment, Serena felt a tear sting her lids.....  
[Why does it have to be this hard]  
Slowly, Darien creeped into her mind. He hadn't moved out of Diamond's apartment, in fact, he and Diamond became much closer after the break-up. They were like best friends now.  
[It was all because I left] One tear escaped her eye.  
[Well....I might as well get some sleep. Tomorrow's my birthday and as a birhtday present to myself...I'm gonna figure out my feelings. Oh...if only it were that easy...] she thought before she drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
All he could think about was her, he couldn't get her out of his head. He thought since her and Diamond had broken up, that he might have a chance.  
[Why don't I give up?! She doesn't love me?!]  
*ring*ring*  
"Darien, phone." Diamond yelled down the hall.  
"Alright, got it!!"  
[Could it be her...Serena]  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Darien! It's Mina. I just called to let chya know that tomorrow is Serena's birthday, and I think you getting her a present would mean alot to her."  
"Why would you say that?" he said a little too hopefully. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so eager.  
"I dunno...just a feeling."  
"Do you know something that I don't?" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
"No...are you gonna get her a present or what?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Alrighty then, bye." She hung up.  
Darien hung up the receiver.  
[What should I get her?] he thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Serena's Birthday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Today's the big day...Serena's birthday....Yippee!!!!!!" Lita cheered  
"Geez Lita you make it seems like its your birthday or something. Did you drink too much coffee again, young lady? What have I told you about that?" Amy playfully punched Lita on her arm  
"She's gonna be 24!!!!!! Can't someone be happy for her, Crimney"   
"Come on you guys let's get this done!!!!" Raye looked at her watch and turned around yelling mocking a lieutenant  
"Attention!!!! Operation Meatball is now in motion. Sargent Aino I expect Meatball head to be with you when you return." Mina saluted Raye mockingly  
"Afffirmative" Mina was out the door to pick up the birthday girl. Mina got to Serena's in 10 minutes flat. To Mina's surprise Serena was already waiting for her  
"Geez Mina what took you so long? Why don't you just take me to the temple now for my not so much of Surprise birthday party." Mina looked at her bewildered then put on her world famous act  
"I don't know what your talking about. The girls are all out on dates tonite so I decided to take you to the movies" Serena's face dropped  
[Ha!!! So easily fooled]  
"Ohhhhhhh....what did you have in mind?" she said defeated  
[Darn it I thought I had them figured out this year]  
"Mummy Returns....then we're gonna go to Raye's temple she just went shopp....."  
"HA!!!! I caught you!!!"  
"Huh? What?" Mina said feigning ignorance  
"Let's just go to the movie and get this over wit" Serena said  
So they went to the movie.Mina sat there thinking. Serena was waiting for Mina's phone to ring.  
"5....4....3....2....1"  
*RING*  
"OK...Mina let's go their waiting for me!!!!" Serena dragged her to the car  
"Raye's gonna kill me!!!!!" She whined.  
When they arrived at the temple. Mina tried to hold Serena back.  
"Please act surprised....please I beg you"  
"NO WAY!!! That'll ruin all the fun!!!" Serena shook her head and opened the door  
"Ok you guys can come out!!! I know you're here!!! Come on out" Serena yelled  
Lita,Raye and Amy looked at eachother.  
"How'd she know?" They all whispered to eachother  
"Sorry you guys" Mina yelled to them  
The girls stood up defeated and dully yelled.   
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh you guys are sooooooooooo sweet!!! Where are my presents?"  
Serena tore open her first present it was from Raye. Its was a black halter dress with a flame design coming up from the hem. She also got her the matching purse. Lita's present was a cookbook of all Serena's favorite munchies and a apron that said World's greatest friend. Amy brought Serena a $50 gift certificate to Barnes&Noble. Mina walked up to her.  
"Here..its not much"  
She peeled of the wrappping paper its was a picture of Her, Diamond and the girls at Cedar Point. Serena looked at the picture sadly  
[I guess I should tell them]  
"Cake and Ice cream" Raye yelled  
"Nope we sing first" Mina said  
  
"Happy birthday to you"  
"Happy birthday to you"  
"Happy birthday Dear Serena!!! Happy birthday to you!!!!!"  
"Make a wish" They all yelled  
Serena blew out her candles smiling  
"What ch'ya wish for?" Lita asked  
Serena shook her head and looked at the picture Mina gave to her.  
"I think I'm ready to tell you guys"  
"Tell us what" they all said  
She looked away "What happened to me and Diamond"  
Serena started the story from the very beginning. they all listened intently adimitting to themselves only that if they were in the same situation they'd be as confused as Serena. She had just finished her story when the doorbell rang  
"We're not expecting anyone"  
"I'll get it" Serena ran to the door to see the person see dreaded the most right at the second.  
"Hi Serena"  
"Hi Darien" she said faking a smile  
"Can I come in?  
"Sure its not my place" He walked in greeting the girls with his charming smile  
"Hello ladies"  
"Hi Darien" they all chimed like little girls. Serena just rolled her eyes  
"Why are you here?" She asked her voice laced with coldness  
"I come baring gifts, ummm Diamond was pre-occupied so he sent me" He handed her the gifts.  
"Oh remind me to thank him later" she said sarcastically  
"Aren't you gonna open'em?" Lita asked  
"No...not right now. Can I talk you...Serena?" the rest of the group looked at him interested  
"Outside?"  
"Sure" they walked out. The girls ran to the door to hear what they we're gonna say *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Serena why have you been avoiding me? I was perfectly okay with being friends as you put it but you've been avoiding me. You don't have to been scared of me you know I'm human like the next person."  
"Well after those last two times you basically jum....."  
"Lets not go there again...I came to give you your present from me...Here." She grabbed it and opened it. It was a necklace with a bunny sitting on a cresent moon. On the back was a name craved in it To: Usa my little bunny.  
"Oh Darien its beautiful" he walked up to her and took the necklace  
"Here let me get it on for you.......you know this necklace isn't as half as beautiful as you." She turned around to looked into those midnight blue eyes she was beginning to love.  
"You mean that?" she asked  
"Yes" he leaned in towards her face. the space lessening between them. Their noses barely touched when he heard a loud bang.  
"Oh don't mind us" Lita said  
Serena had jumped away from Darien looking as gulity as ever.  
"Oh Lita, you weren't interrupting anything. Darien was just about to leave" She said  
"Yeah...about to leave. I'll see you around." He walked away   
"Serena you have one more present" Mina said  
Serena watched Darien go sadly not even listening to her friends.  
"You know I'm gonna take that present and go. Thanks for the party it was fun. Bye you guys. Thanks again" She ran into the night after Darien. She didn't have any luck finding him. So she went off to her apartment. She looked at the present in her hand it was from Diamond. She opened the box it was a crystal rose with her name written in gold. [This is beautiful..I'll have to thank him for this tomorrow]   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok you know the deal Review me!!! And be honest!!!!   
-SailorTee 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody!!!! Hi wanna thank everybody who all reviewed my story. I really like this chapter. It was really fun to write. I got some news for all ya'll. Sadly my story is coming to a end I figure there's gonna be about 3 more chapters after this one. And the reason for this whole story being rated R is coming soon. Be patient my friends. So adios for now....  
[ ]= thoughts  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hold ya'll breath....I don't own Sailor Moon. There I said it*sobs*   
  
  
The day after her birthday party she woke up in a wonderful mood. She couldn't have felt any bettter. She rolled out of her bed and looked out her window. Today was the only day she loved the sound of honking horns and busy people. She looked at her birthday presents happily.  
[I do have friends who love me very much]  
She looked at Diamond's present and remembered she was going to thank him for it this afternoon. As she stood in the shower as wondered if he'd be happy to see her. She really hope he   
would be, she still loved him.  
[Maybe we'll get back together if I tell him how I feel]  
She walked out of the shower and into her closet. She decided on wearing a pink sleeveless sundress. Then she left for Diamond's apartment  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Knock*knock*(AN: who's there? ^;^ j/k)  
[I hope I didn't wake him] Serena thought  
The door was opened by a girl  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked  
"Trista?" Serena asked She was in one of Diamond's shirts  
"That would be me. What do you want?"  
".....Could I talk to Diamond?"  
"Sure he's in his room. YOU know where it is." She smirked and Serena glared at her. When she got in his room she knocked on his door. He yelled behind the door  
"Come in " then he said " You know Trix (Trista's nickname ^:^) you don't have to knock we've shared the same bed so there's nothing to hide" He turned around to say something dirty when he realized who he was talking to  
"Serena?" She stared at him hurt evident in her eyes she turned around walking to the door  
"I shouldn't had come"  
"Serena wait...what did you want to talk about?" She turned around as he motioned her to sit in the chair. Serena couldn't even look him in the eyes  
[I don't belong her...he's moved on I better go]  
"Serena?" He tapped her shoulder  
"Oh yeah...I wanted to thank you for the birthday present it was beautiful and I thought....." She trailed off  
"Thought what?" He pushed  
"....Maybe....." Trista came in at that very second and said  
"Let me guess. This blond bitch came to see if you wanted her back. Sorry honey he's mine now so I suggest you leave. You've lost your chance" She sat on his lap and kissed him passionetely. Serena held back tears as she watched them. They parted   
"Serena, I'm glad you like your present, but its over between us. I'm with Trista now, I'm sorry"  
"You know you don't have any reason to be sorry. The blond bitch shouldn't have come over here"  
Serena got up in Trista's face and said  
"Look you green haired whore, If you ever call me BITCH again I'll give you something to remember me by. I'll guess I'll see you around Diamond" She walked out of his room proud that she stood up to Trista. When she made it to the front door Trista yelled "Hey Bitch, he mine now!!" She turned around flipping her hair when Serena slapped her hard knocking her down.  
"Who's the bitch now, Trix" She spat.  
Darien came out of the bathroom and saw Trista on the ground and Serena storming out the door.  
"What happened here?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena was fuming as she was drove back to campus just in time for World History. She walked in to the class and sat next to Lita. The professor said  
"Ah..Mrs. Tsukino I'm so glad you were able to join us in for once" Serena plastered on on a fake smile   
"Oh Mr Dawson its was no problem. I couldn't wait to sit in this class for an wonderful hour and a half lecture, But I'll think i'll pass" Serena got up and walked out leaving the class dazed.Darien turned around to Lita and said  
"What was the all about?"  
"You got me"  
"Should we talk to her?" he asked  
"Yeah you should I'm gonna fail this class as it is. I need these notes" she said  
Darien got up and left to find Serena. He didn't have to look to far. Serena was sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria crying  
"Serena you alright?" She looked away and wiped her eyes.  
"Yeah..I 'm fine" she lied  
"Are you sure? you seemed edgey back there"  
"Oh hell wouldn't you after what I've just found out. I've completely lost the love of my life, I'm pretty sure Mr. Dawson is gonna fail me now and I'm confused about......" she stopped quickly  
[Good one Sere you almost told him you were confused about him]  
"Confused about what?" He pushed   
"Nothing, your suppose to hear"  
"Oh" He looked down dejectly sighing to himself. Trying to think of something that could cheer her up when an idea hit him.  
"Hey I won these tickets to this new club called The Boot, its opening tomorrow you wanna go with me?"   
"Sure why the f--- not. How's 7:30?"  
Cool 7:30 it is. I'll see ya" He walked back to the World History class  
After class Lita went to look for Serena, she found her at a nearby cafe smiling goofily at her coffee. Lita walked up to her  
"My, aren't we moody today? Just an hour ago you were gonna pounce on Mr Dawson now your on Cloud 9?"  
"He asked me out to a club."  
"Who's he?"  
"Darien...were going just as friends but I can't wait...I just wanna cut loose. You know?"  
"Yeah I know that feeling all to well" Lita said looking at no one in particular  
"What should I wear? He's picking me up tomorrow at 7:30" Lita looked at her watch  
"Sere..I'd love to help but I have to get to my Culinary arts class. I know you'll wear something cute.....Bye" She ran off back to campus. Serena decided she go back to her classes too  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day couldn't come faster for Darien he was really excited about taking Serena out to a club. Its was already 6:45 and he was a mess. He kept on changing clothes. Diamond walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Why are you making such a racket?" He joked  
"Oh I'm going to The Boot with Serena" he looked over his shoulder to see Diamond's face he didn't even twinge or anything.  
"Are you ok with that?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I have Trista. You have a great time. Ok" He walked out  
[That was surprising he doesn't care]  
He finally decided on an outfit it was a pair black pants, a black shirt and a blue shirt over it that had a dragon on the back. He looked himself over in the mirror once more.[Looking good, Chiba] He checked his watch its was 7:10 [I can't be late] he ran out the apartment and hopped into his convertible.   
It was 7:15 and she couldn't stay out the mirror for 10 seconds. She decided to wear thhe black halter dress that Raye got her for her birthday. Her hair was up in twisties and curled the rest of the way She sat on her bed and checked her clock again.[7:35! where is he?]   
*Beep*beep* (AN: Who's got the keys to the jeep. Varoooom!!! ^;^)  
She ran to the mirror once more and then outside to meet Darien  
"You look great, Serena"  
"Yeah you look great too..the girls are gonna be falling over you"  
They drove to the club in silence. when they arrived at The Boot. The loud music was banging her ears and she was even in their yet. They stood in the line for about 35 minutes  
"Some opening huh?" Darien said  
"Yeah it looks like atleast half of New York is here."  
When they finally got to the bouncer Darien told him his name and handed him 20 bucks. Serena was impressed there were cute guys everywhere. Darien yelled at her  
"I'm going over to the bar want anything?"  
"No, I'm fine I'm gonna go sit down at a table"   
She had been sitting for not even 5 minutes when a guy asked her to dance. She left her purse at the table. He went to the DJ amd requested Sandstorm. He started to dance. Serena just looked at him. Then she started dancing with him slowly. The she got more into it. They started to get a small crowd around them. Serena was completely loose and was dancing freely with him. Serena asked him  
"What's your name?"  
"Tai...You?"  
"Serena"  
"That's a cute name" he smiled and she blushed. They were dancing closely when someone asked if they could cut in. Tai backed off and Darien replaced him. Serena looked at him "Darien?"  
"Yeah..I just wanted to dance" She smiled  
They danced. She had to admit he was a better dancer than Tai. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music. He kept up with by holding her hips. When the song Darien and Serena were nose to nose. Serena pecked him on the cheek and said  
"That was fun. Thanks for taking me here"  
"Hey it was my treat. Wanna get a drink?" He asked  
"Sure, sounds great"  
They sat a the bar talking for a little before she went off to dance with Tai some more. They became really good friends over the night. She told him how she was confused about Darien. She and Tai exchanged numbers before she left with Darien. Darien was jealous if Tai but he wouldn't let Serena see that. As he drove he back to her apartment he wondered what they talked about all   
night. When they got to her apartment he walked her to the door.  
"I had fun we should that more often, Darien" serena smiled at him  
"Yeah...I fun too" He looked at her then leaned into kiss her. She stopped him  
"Darien, no we can only be friends"  
"I can't....Serena I...Nevermind..You don't care!!! We can't be friends. I feel to much for you to play these charades. Tell me you feel something for me" he pleaded  
".........." She shook her head  
"I thought maybe I could just be friends with another guy w/o them wanting more.I guess not. Goodbye Darien" She unlocked her apartment door and walked in shutting the door in his face.  
[ I love you Serena can't you see that] he left sadly to his apartment. Serena stood at her window watching hiim leave.  
[Please wait for me...I'll figure out feelings. I just want to be sure its love I feel for you]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien walked into his apartment he had two messages. The first on was for Diamond. The second   
one the person was obviously Japanese he said  
"This message is for Darien Chiba. It concerns his parents testimony(will). I'm Himo Tanimoto your parents lawyer. They wished that you take over the Family busisness. You must come back to Japan immediately to discuss your duties as the new president of Chibi-Chiba enterprises. Your plane ticket should arrive Monday. You'll have till Wednesday to pack your plane takes off at 2:30pm. I'll see you in a couple days Mr.Chiba" Darien looked at the machine dumbfounded.  
[why now?]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
.Ok ...what ch'ya think? Let me know!!! Please review me!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Hello eveybody..This is a short chapter sorry...I revised this Chapter. I didn't change too much I just added more to the end of the chapter. So if you read the other Chapter 7 just skip down you where it stopped.  
  
  
Disclaimer: SailorTee doesn't own Sailor Moon for crying outloud how many times do I have to say that? Please don't sue me....You won't get anything HAHAHAHA^;^  
  
  
Darien sat in his bedroom looking at the same piece of blank paper for 5 hours. He was planning to write Serena a note before he left for Japan. Just like Mr. Tanimoto said his plane ticket arrived on Monday. Darien's first thought was to rip it up, but he had to honor his parents  
[Besides what's here in the states?] he asked himself. He stared at the blank paper once more.  
[What should I write?]  
He looked at the paper for what seemed like the 100th time when he thought of what he should write. His fingers moved rapidly [Dear serena] he wrote the letter pouring his mind and feelings on to the piece of paper. When he finished he read it over 5 times until he was satisfied with what he wrote. He folded it and inserted into and envelope with her name on it. He took a look at his watch [10:00 already?] It was less than 24 hours til he left. He decided now would be a good time to leave his note. He walked out to Serena's apartment for the last time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena sat in on her windowsill twirling the necklace she got from Darien around her finger. She never took off the necklace and she could never figure out why. She wanted to apoligize to Darien about what happened Friday. She had called him atleast 10 times since Saturday. He hadn't returned her messages so she hoped to see him in World History but he didn't show. She thought about dropping by his apartment she decided against that cause she didn't want to see Diamond. She looked around her apartment sadly.  
[So empty, empty of feeling]  
She couldn't help but feel lonely but she kept on having a feeling that confused her. She actucally missed Darien. She felt empty for some reason. The way she was feeling was similar to how she felt when she used to be with Diamond. Her eyes widened with realization.  
[I Love Him]   
"I Love Him" she screamed  
"I Love H...." She heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch [10:30?]   
She walked slowly to her door amd looked though the peephole.  
[Nobody I guess it was my imagination] She walked away from the door and went to her room. Little did she know there sat a letter and a rose with her name on it sitting right outside her door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Next Morning*  
Mina decided it ws time her and Serena went on a shopping spree. So she was gonna surprise her with its all on me shopping spree. She looked at her pager. [ 1:00.. how long does she sle....What's this?] She picked up the envelope and rose. [ This must be from Darien]  
Mina knocked on Serena's door loudly. Serena went groggliy to her door  
"Who in the?" She mumbled as she looked in her peephole. [Mina?] she opened the door and before she could even say hello she yelled at her  
"This is from Darien I know it, read it now!!!!" She took the letter from her and read it silently  
  
Dear Serena,  
I don't know where to start with this letter. There is so much I want to say to you. I guess the first thing is goodbye. I'm going back to Japan tomorrow(Wed) at 2:30 my parents wanted me to take over the business so I have to honor their wishes. I really don't want to cause there is so much   
here in America...mainly you. And if in any case you didn't figure it out I Love you. I mean it with every fiber of my being. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Funny I never was a believer   
in the whole love at first sight but that all changed when I met you. You've changed me in more ways than you'll ever know. I know this is alot but I think you may feel the same about me...its too late now sadly. The person who gets your love is one very lucky man although I wish I were that someone but I can't be that someone unless you let me. But by the the time you read this I'll already be on my way to Japan. So remember me always my dear Usa, because I'll never forget the time we did spent. Until I see you again  
Love always,  
Darien  
  
Serena looked at the letter blankly. "Well what did it say? Mina pushed  
"He's leaving...what time is it?"  
"1:30....Where are you going?" Mina asked  
"I'm going after him. I have to tell him I love him too" Serena ran out her apartment leaving Mina alone.   
[She loves him...that's my girl] she smiled  
Serena ran until she couldn't run anymore. When she made it to her car and floored it down West Ave. Serena had started crying by now[I can't let him go] she said that over and over in her head. then she thought about what Diamond had said when they broke up [True love waits for you all you have to do is reach for it] She cried even harder [I shouldn't have waited so long] she floored her car again  
*At the Airport*  
Darien was sitting reading a book when his flight was called.  
"Flight 125 to Tokyo is now boarding" he sat there looking around the airport he was gonna miss the US. He stood up and looked around one more time   
[Goodbye.....Serena] he walked up to the woman at the booth.  
"Sir you'll be sitting in first class by the window...Have a nice flight." He nooded and boarded the plane  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina called all the girls and told them to get to the airport quick. She told them all about the letter and they all promised to be there as quickly as they could. As soon as she got off the phone, she was off to the airport herself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena had just gotten threw security when she heard the last call for Flight 125 to Tokyo. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her when she reached the booth the woman stopped her.  
"Madam I'm sorry this plane has just finished boarding"  
"Please you have to let me on its an emergency" She cried  
"I'm very sorry, but the plane is taking off right now" The clerk pointed to the window. Serena watched in horror as the plane made its final turn down the runway.  
"Darien" Serena screamed  
The plane was running down the runway and finally ascended into the air. Serena sunk down to the ground crying  
"Oh god I missed him" she shook her head sadly then she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Raye  
"Its ok Serena you guys we'll meet up again someday" She shook her head  
"No...he's never coming back...he's staying in Japan forever" Then Amy said  
"You guys we'll meet up in Japan not here" Serena looked at her friends with tears in her eyes  
"You of all people know I can't afford a ticket to go to Japan...that wasn't very funny"  
"You have a ticket now" Mina handed it to her. Serena wiped her eyes and looked at it happily  
"Oh you guys didn't have to"  
"We didn't" they all said in unison  
"What? Then who did?  
"Diamond did" Lita said flatly  
"Diamond? Why would he..." Serena started  
"Buy you a ticket that's what we'd like to know" Raye finished  
"I guess i better talk to him. Though i've been avoiding it" Serena looked to the sky once more  
[I'll see you soon Darien]   
"Let's go this place blows and I'm starved" Serena said getting back her usual glow  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena drove home from the airport deep in thought about Diamond. Then she mentally yelled at herself  
[Why should I even care after the way he treated me when he was Trista? Forget him I'm not gonna talk to him. If he wants to talk he can come to me. I'll just thank him over the phone. There then I'll have plenty of time to pack.]  
When she got to her apartment her door was silghtly cracked.  
[Who's in my apartment?]  
She walked in and grabbed the bat in her closet. She walked towards her light switch and yelled to the air  
"Listen buddy I have a very BIG bat..so whoever you are I'm gonna knock the hell out of you" she reached for her light and turned it on. she sighed inwardly lowereing the bat but not letting in go.  
"Diamond, what are you doing in my apartment?"  
"I just want to talk that's all" He eyed her seeing her grip the bat tightly(AN: I would run if I was him ^_^)  
"I'm listening" She twirled her bat around  
[I really didn't want to talk to him...Oh well I guess I'll listen to him.]  
Diamond got up from the couch and walked towards her looking deep in her cerulean eyes  
"Serena I'd......be crazy if I said I don't love you anymore, because I do. I think I always will. Of course I love Trista but she'll never hold the part of my heart-" Serena held her hand up   
"Stop...Just stop.....let me get this straight you came to tell me that you still love me? I can't believe you tell me this now!! 3 days ago I would be estatic. If you say you love me why did you treat me like that a your apartment the other day? Did you think buying me the ticket was going to buy me back? If that's the case here" she took out the ticket and held it out to him. He looked at her dejectly  
"No I never bought the ticket to get you back. I thought you knew me better and i'd never stand in the way of love. I bought the ticket for me or than for you. It was like a confirmation that WE are truly over." He turned from her. She just stared at his back  
"Its not over we can always be friends"  
"I should go" [I can't be friends with you after what we had before]  
"Ok I guess I'll see around" He walked out the door and out of her life. If she would've know that would be the last time she'd see him she would've said more. He dropped out of college and moved somwhere unknown leaving Trista and his past life behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena and the girls were sitting silently waiting for her flight to be called.  
"Flight 125 to Toyko is now boarding" Serena stood up looking at her friends sadly  
"That's me I guess" she choked  
"Sere, don't cry" Lita walked over hugging her  
"Yeah you should be happy your going to find your true love" Amy said  
"Meatba- I mean Serena don't come back without him by your side" Mina walked over grinning from ear to ear  
"Yeah...don't come back without a cute Japanese guy.....For me^;^"  
"Mina" they all laughed and hugged and said their goodbyes before she boarded  
"Bye you guys see you in 2 weeks" she walked to the booth handing her clerk her ticket. She turned around once more to wave to her friends as she boarded the plane. She sat down in her seat preparing for some sleep.  
[I'm coming love]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few hours later...........  
"Attention passengers, our plane will be landing in a few minutes. Please buckle yourselves in and as always Thank you for flying Delta"   
As soon as the plane landed. Serena ran to the nearest phone book and looked him up.  
"Chiba. Chiba.....Ah here we go Darien Chiba" She wrote down his address and was off to his apartment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Here is my revised Chapter 7 tell me....Please good....bad? Be a good fanfic reader and review me!!!!!  
-SailorTee 


	8. Together at last

An: Hello everybody.....Finally Chapter 8 is here. The chapter I hope everybody is pleased with this chapter I really worked hard on some of these parts...... I warn you there is MAJOR HENTAI in this chapter. Yeah.....I finally give my story a reason to be Rated R.This is my first try at a Lemon so please be gentle with the comments but I warned all of you....don't say I didn't!!! And all ANTI-HENTAI readers don't read this chapter and then Flame me cause I warned ALL of you. Enuff with my preaching.... On with the story.  
  
P.S. This chapter is really short..Gomen Nasai everybody. AND I have to get my major Props to my partner in crime*HeHe* Sailor Destiny for helping me with the*AHEM* more interesting parts of this chapter!! You're the greatest. Thanks a bunch ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: OH Crimney...I say it for the 8th time I don't own Sailor Moon ar any of the characters...I just have to think of a scheme to...oops!! Did I say that out loud?!! *grins sheepishly*  
  
  
Darien sat in his apartment looking at his stack of paperwork, being president of a busisness was no joke. He ran his fingers threw his already messy hair and sighed.  
"Maybe I should take a break" He stood up and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. He turned on the tv to watch the news but, his mind was else where, dreaming of a certain blond beauty queen.  
[I wonder if see read my letter] He mentally scolded himself [I'm not suppose to be thinking about her-back to work] He walked back over to his paperwork, submerging himself in his work. That's the only way she wasn't on his mind for a long period of time. He wasn't too far into work when someone knocked on his door.  
[Who could that be? Motoki is still at work] He opened the door and eyes widened in surprise.  
"Serena?"  
"Yeah, can I come in?" she beamed  
"Sure..." He stepped aside from in front of the door. [Is she really here?]   
"Geez... they have you loaded. Boy am I tired.... I didn't think I'd find your place at all. Japan has a very interesting address system." She positioned herself on his couch. He eyed her with confusion written all over his face.  
"What are you doing here?" he mentally kicked himself. [Baka...you want her here]   
"What? Can't a girl visit a friend?"   
[Ouch...she came as a friend? What is she trying to pull?] She noticed the evident pain in his face.  
"Hey do you have anything to drink?"  
"Yeah I do..." He walked over to his fridge, opening it up "What do you want?"  
"You...." she whispered walking to him  
"Beg your pardon...what did you want?" She walked into the kitchen standing behind him, whispering seductively in his ear. "I said I want YOU" He gulped hard. But he couldn't deny that he wasn't aroused by her sudden forwardness. The turned to face her. His dark midnight eyes meeting her passion filled cerulean eyes.  
"Nani? Me?" She took a step towards him smiling sweetly.  
"No, I want Carson Daly...of course I WANT you silly" He was surprised beyond belief.  
"But I thought you loved....." she put a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
"Shhhh...don't talk. I just show me how much you love ME"   
She kissed him lightly on the lips. He was stiff at first then he relaxed and returned the kiss with equal tenderness. The kiss became deeper, and Serena ran her tounge along his upper lip, requesting access to his mouth. Her granted her wish and opened his mouth. All he could think was how sweet her lips tasted against his. A bunch of visual pictures entered his mind, mainly involving Serena and him, his bed, and a total absence of clothing. He groaned deep within his throat, aroused to no end. Nature was finally calling them back. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Breathing heavliy he said,  
"I don't think we should-" Serena stopped him again.  
"I didn't come here to debate what we should do...I came to act. I've already made my decision. I want you and only you." She paused cause she felt something poke her side. She looked down giggling a bit.  
"And by the looks of it I think you want me too" She brushed his arousal with her hand. He groaned loudly she silenced him with another passionate kiss. Little by little, they deepened the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and in one swift movement he picked her up carrying her out of the kitchen and to his room. She squealed in suprise.  
[I can't take this...I want her so much it hurts to think about it...I need her] He groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt throwing it somewhere in the hallway. She began kissing his chest lightly. When they got to his room he placed her gently on the bed. They resumed their kissing. Piece by piece removing eachother clothing without breaking the kiss at all. Darien moved from her lips down to her neck nibbing her collarbone. He continued his journey down to her precious mounds. He was pleased to see her nipples fully swollen he brushed his tongue over her breast.  
"Hmmm....that feels good" she moaned. Her took her whole breast into his mouth. Serena arched her back in pleasure. Her moved his attention to the other breast equally pleasing her. Then after a bit he continued on his journey south...Her scent was intoxicating. He lost all control and her agressively began probing her love box with his tongue. Serena let out a loud lust filled moan. "Oh gods...Don't ever stop....Darien!!!!!" she felt herself about to release when Darien abruptly stopped. She whined.  
"Oh gods...why did you stop? I was just about-" he interrupted her  
"Do you really want me to please you?" she nodded excitely, then she continued, "Yes, but I want to return the favor..." Serena flipped Darien on his back and began planting butterfly kisses on his chest. Slowly, she lowered her soft, feathery kissed, until she reached his throbbing member.  
"Ohhhh....looks inviting....." Serena traced his manhood gently with her fingers, and listened to him groan. She took the tip of his member into her mouth and teased him with her tounge.  
"Oh god!!!! SERENA!!!" Serena just took more into her mouth and began sucking. Somehow, she managed to fit his whole member in her mouth, and she began to bob her head up and down as she sucked faster and harder.  
"Serena...." he groaned, "Stop....I'm going to..." Serena lifted up her head and said,  
"Now why should I stop?...I haven't finished pleasing you" She smirked and kissed him fully on the lips then she made  
a trail of wet kisses down to his throbbing member and she resumed her 'work'  
"Serena....I...can't...." Darien finally gave in and exploded in her mouth. She smiled  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm.....Delicious. I never knew you tasted so good Darien."  
Darien took control and flipped Serena back on her back.  
"Now....you naughty girl....it's my turn to torture you...."  
He positioned himself at her entrance and with one hard thrust he was inside of her.  
"Hmmmm" She felt complete with him in her. He moved in and out of her desire comletely taking him over. He moved agonizingly slow. Serena whined.  
"Daaaaarrrriennnn....go faster...." He only shook his head no.  
"Darien....please...." He sighed.  
"Alright....just a little bit though..." A little bit, was an understatment. Darien's speed increased dramatically. Serena screamed in pleasure.  
"Oh gods.....Darien....DARIEN!!!!" She met him thrust for thrust matching his pace he groaned her name.  
"Serena..." he yelled her name no longer able to hold in his pleasure.  
"DARIEN....don't stop...please don't ever stop"   
[She's finally mine...now and forever]  
"OH GODS...Darien I'm gonna....." Her body shook with a massive orgasm. The sensation of her tightening around his member caused him to come too. He exploded inside of her. She moaned as she felt him fill her insides. He collapsed beside her sliding out of her. She sighed as she felt him leave her, she felt a bit empty. Serena snuggled against his chest.   
"Usa, you were great." She playfully kissed his nose  
"Mamo-chan you were great too." He looked at her surprised  
"What did you call me?" she looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just called me Mamo-chan"  
"You have a nickname for me can't I have one for you?" She snuggled closer to him liking his warmth. Her body was demanding sleep, and she was near surrendering.  
"I love you Darien...." he looked at her, over whelmed in happiness.  
"I love you too Serena...." He pulled a cover over them.  
[Now were together...I'll never leave you my dearest...never] He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. And then he let sleep take him away as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ohmigod.....I didn't write this*reads it over again* Oh gods I guess I did!!! That was very Naughty ^_^  
*Blushes madly* That was my very first attempt at a lemon..so be VERY, I mean VERY gentle with the comments on this chapter. After this I don't think I'm EVER gonna write another Lemon again....But please oh please review me   
(I just love reviews!!)   
I need you GUYS help on how Chapter 9 should go. I have ideas but I wanna hear suggestions from you wonderful reviewers out there^_^. Please help me Ladytee53@hotmail.com. Well Ja ne for now!  
-SailorTee 


	9. I'll always love you

Author's notes: And SailorTee returns. Are you happy to see me? You guys probably forgot who I was but anyways I haven't updated this story in a hot minute. School as been so stressful and along  
  
With my stressful job. Trust me putting in 20 hours or more in at work and then waking up for school is just too much for me. But I've neglected this story for more than 6 months!!! Its time to see what happened the night after...now I present to you True love waits-Chapter 9  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
The next morning Darien woke with a boyish grin plastered to his face. He reflected on the night's previous events and sighed  
  
[She loves me! Me....Darien Chiba. There's no denying it.] He went to wrap his arm around Serena. His arm fell to an empty space. He opened his eyes. She wasn't anywhere he looked for remains of her clothes there were none  
  
[I didn't dream. Did I?] He got up and threw on a pair of boxers and a robe [Guess I have to find the little minx]  
  
Darien walked out of his room and began his search for Serena. He didn't have to look very far though.... she was in his kitchen. Her head was stuck in the fridge while arms were flying.  
  
"What is this guy a health freak? She mumbled "Food, Food.... I gotta have REAL FOOD!!"  
  
Darien leaned against the wall and chuckled to himself. She looked so cute in his kitchen she was cute anywhere but especially cute in HIS life. Out of the blue, Serena started squealing  
  
"Eureka! Cake!" Darien scowled [That was mine....] Serena picked at it and stuck a finger in her mouth  
  
"Mmmmmm" She stood up, closed the fridge door and turned around. Her eyes widened four times their normal size and the blushed a VERY deep tint of red. Darien moved from his resting spot and walked pat a stunned Serena. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. He sat at the table and took a sip before he spoke  
  
"So the infamous fridge raider caught red handed? This could make the front page."  
  
Serena slammed her plate down and started screaming  
  
"OH you shut up you baka!" Darien's grin just widened.  
  
"Your soooo cute when you blush" Serena turned a darker tint of red, almost purple. She walked over to him and sat in his lap.  
  
"I'll forgive you for that..." Her face was still flushed "Its not your fault your so loveable"  
  
"I know. Don't you love me?" he said with an egotistical voice  
  
"Yes. Very much." she leaned down and peeked him on the lips. "Mmmmmm." Serena licked her lips  
  
"I'd love to 'play' with you Serena, but I have to go to a conference today. And I probably won't be until late...So you'll have to find some other form of entertainment...."  
  
"Damn...and I was hoping...." he kissed her forehead smiling to himself  
  
[This goddess is mine.... all mine]  
  
"We can 'play' later..."  
  
"We won't" Serena jumped off Darien's lap and crossed her arms  
  
"What-"  
  
"I didn't come half way across the world to sit in an apartment...ALONE!!! I would've stayed home if that was the case" Darien sighed  
  
"Alright you win.... I'll make the meeting short and I'll take you to the Tokyo Tower Cafe we'll spend the rest of the day together"  
  
"Okay that sounds good.... Bye"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Serena sat in the bedroom on the phone with Mina and the girls.  
  
"You know this is a long distance call Darien would kill me"  
  
"Oh yeah he'll spank you" Raye retorted  
  
"Yeah and you'd love it" Mina chirped  
  
"Afterwards you'll bake cookies and thank him for setting you straight" Lita added  
  
"Guys this really isn't our business" Amy scolded  
  
"So how'd you sleep last night?" Mina asked bluntly  
  
"Sleep? What sleep?" Serena gloated  
  
"Umm Serena I have to ask did you use protection?" This was a typical question coming from Amy but Serena reflected on the night before and realized that she doesn't recall that much except they...[Dear God]. The silence on the phone unnerved the girls. Lita was the first to speak up  
  
"Serena are you still there?"  
  
"Uh yeah"  
  
"Well?" Raye asked  
  
"YOU GUYS ITS OBVIOUS THEY DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!!!" Mina yelled  
  
"So. Mina what do think? Boy or a girl?" Raye taunted  
  
"Definitely a girl!" Mina said  
  
"N-No a boy!!" Lita yelled  
  
"Maybe twins...would you let me witness the birth that's good experience for my doctorate"  
  
"YOU GUYS I'M NOT HAVING ANY KIDS"  
  
"Sure you aren't," They all said in unison  
  
"I don't even know if he wants kids"  
  
"Well discreetly bring up the subject," Mina suggested  
  
"Darien might think I'm you know..." Darien came in the bedroom and whispered in ear  
  
"What might I think?"  
  
"Ummm nothing listen you guys I have to go...I love ya'll"  
  
"Sure it's definitely a girl" Mina said  
  
"Then she'd be a ditz like Serena" Raye added  
  
"Hey I have to go!!!" Serena whined  
  
Alright Bye" Amy said  
  
"Ditz"  
  
"Girl"  
  
"Boy" Serena sighed heavily as she hung up the phone and turned to the man she loved.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Serena sighed  
  
"Not as much as I love you.... what were you girls talking about?"  
  
"Oh its nothing really we were just talking about kids.... you know having kids" Darien's eyes doubled twice their normal size and his face paled. If that was any indication he definitely didn't like the idea of having children.  
  
"A-a-are you pregnant?"  
  
"No" Darien let out a heavy sigh. Kids weren't that bad its just he wasn't ready to have any just yet. Especially if he wasn't married. He wanted his children grow up with both parents. Plus he was too busy to even have a child right now.  
  
"Would it be so bad?" Serena asked sadly. Holding back the urge to start crying.  
  
"No its just...I...ummm...Aww hell Serena. Why are you crying?"  
  
"Its just.... I was hoping you'd want...." Darien held her in his arms while she sobbed quietly  
  
[What aren't you telling me angel?] Serena wiped her eyes and sighed. She decided she would go home early she couldn't afford to miss school anyways she had exams next week. Most of all she couldn't face Darien if she really were pregnant. But what lie could she come up with so she could go early. She would tell him their relationship needed to be thought over and it was moving to fast for her comfort. Even though it wasn't true she wanted nothing more from the relationship it was perfect.  
  
"I think I need to go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not feeling to good"  
  
But you've only been here two days"  
  
"I know I have exams next week."  
  
"Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"No, I can't stay. I just had to see you, touch you, and I'm glad I did. I needed you so much shook with it I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat All I could think about was you. You consume my every thought, my every breath and my soul. I think I'm loving you too fast I don't know if that makes sense to you it doesn't even make sense to me but I need time to think our relationship over. I'm sorry. I'm going to go now." Darien watched Serena walk out the door and out of his life again. Things weren't looking too sunny where he was standing. It wasn't supposed to end like that. She was supposed to say she loved him and he say the same then she would stay not leave. Instead she was walking away from him again  
  
[Go after her you fool!!!] He kept on telling himself that all day and night even after he was sure she was gone. [Go after her] It wasn't suppose to be this way [But of course nothing ever works out  
  
When it comes to me Darien Chiba.... Never]  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Three months later Serena was more in hell than she was when she walked out Darien's life...again  
  
She couldn't keep food down her stomach was killing her. Her friends even told her go to the doctor. "But what's the point? I'm not pregnant! There's no way"  
  
"Yes there is a way...you haven't had a period in 3 months Serena...if your pregnant you need to start taking care of yourself your carrying another life in the tiny body of yours... Listen to your body and take it for what it is...YOU'RE PREGNANT!!! "  
  
"I told you Amy I'm not pregnant!!! I've just been sick"  
  
"For three months?" Raye interjected  
  
"You know you can't hide much longer you're gonna have to call Darien sometime. He's gonna wanna be there for his child" Lita stated  
  
"It's not his child!!" Serena screamed instantly rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah its Mr. Nobody's baby" Raye retorted  
  
"Raye will you can it!!! I will accept I am pregnant there's no need denying the fact that its Darien's child. The fact still remains he hasn't even called me in 3..." Mina cut her off  
  
"Did you except him to? He doesn't even know you're pregnant!!! You walked out on him the MINUTE he didn't jump for joy about having kids!!! If I was Darien I would-" Mina was cut off by Amy  
  
"Mina is right you know. You should have stayed instead..." Lita cut Amy off  
  
"You ran off scared you really needed to call him apologize tell him you love him...Get married and have my nephew"  
  
"No way she's going to have MY niece" Raye shouted  
  
"Nephew"  
  
"Niece"  
  
"Anyways" Amy, Mina and Serena sighed at the same time as they watched Raye and Lita argue.  
  
Mina turned on the news.  
  
"I've got to see that hot news reporter Todd Dinkins.He's such a babe!!!!"  
  
"Guys aren't the only things on this planet. You should be worried about school."  
  
"Oh Amy you got to get yourself a boyfriend...its not all about school. We do have a life to live also" Mina stated "Like that one person said 'Life is to the fullest' " Serena sweat dropped  
  
"Mina its 'Live life to the fullest' "  
  
"Sure sure. Whatever! Where are you beloved Todd?"  
  
"Really Mina is that all you think about is guys?" Amy asked playfully  
  
"Of course you already know Boys...boys...boys! Boys I do adore..........." Serena looked out the window silently wondering what Darien was doing that minute. Was it raining in Japan? Was he too listening to the raindrops silent music as it hit the window.  
  
[Is he thinking of me? Like I'm thinking of him? Is he missing me too? If only I would have stayed. If only....]  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
[She would have told me sooner. I would have chased her. My child. My god! My child!!! I'm going to have a child]  
  
"Motoki are you sure? Are you sure it was her?  
  
"Darien I couldn't have been more sure in my life. You described her as the one with a golden waterfall of hair tied in two meatballs at the top of her head. Yes it was her." Motoki looked out the window  
  
"How far along?"  
  
"She looked at least 3 months maybe 4 months but All I can say is she looked awful I barely noticed her in the crowd. No longer did her skin glow with the love for life. It was as if she was dying inside. I think she regrets terribly that she left you but she probably thinks you don't love her since you haven't called, written, or visited. Why do you two torture yourselves by staying apart its obviously killing both of you inside. Just go to America and tell her how much you love her"  
  
"I wish it was that easy, Motoki. I have a business to run"  
  
"But is that worth sacrificing the one woman you'll ever love and your unborn child?"  
  
"No it isn't but-"  
  
"No buts take this and go" Motoki pulled out an airplane ticket bound for New York in 2 hours  
  
"You really are a friend. I owe you big time for this."  
  
"Yes you do and I choose to use that favor for you to introduce me to your friend Rita when you come back." Motoki rubbed the back of his head. "This is no time to think about myself! You have a plane to catch better get going"  
  
"Yeah I better get packing" [I'm coming my love]  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Serena its time to wake up!!" Mina yelled "Wake up sleeping beauty" Serena looked at herself in the mirror. Touching her hair she said  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about the Sleeping beauty part. My goodness I look a mess! Why are you waking me up anyways?"  
  
"Well duh you have a phone call from the doctor"  
  
"Well give me the phone!"  
  
"Geez don't have a heart attack" Mina rolled her eyes  
  
"Hello...Yes.... Uh huh.... Thank you so much doctor.... yes...Yes I'll be in tomorrow...thank you again...goodbye" Serena choked back tears  
  
"Well?" Mina asked  
  
"Well it's for sure I'm pregnant"  
  
"So why so somber?"  
  
"Its nothing...I'm just so-"  
  
"I understand"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course Serena...Your pregnant and alone. All the while the man to love is half way across the world. But the thing is you can do something about it. With just a few touches of a button...you can fix it all. Its just the matter if you want to."  
  
Serena patted her stomach [Well little guy its just you and me for a while]  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
[How long does a man have to yell to get a cab around here?] Darien sighed just as a taxi pulled up. Darien held up his hand  
  
"Where you headed man?"  
  
"The university"  
  
"Oh no can do...the streets leading up to the university are all flooded the closest I can get you is Main St"  
  
"How far is that from the school?"  
  
"About a mile"  
  
"Good take me there"  
  
"I don't think I can." The cab driver asked, "It's raining cats and dogs out there"  
  
"I'll pay you 100 bucks"  
  
"Well lets not waste any time hop in" The cab started moving down the street. Darien silently watched the trees go by  
  
"So where you from?"  
  
"Oh I'm from Japan"  
  
"Really what brings you to 'The Land of the Free'?"  
  
"True love"  
  
"Ok I see...Well here's your stop"  
  
"Thanks I appreciate this very much" Darien pulled out a 500 dollar bill "I here you go"  
  
"Do you realize how much you g-gave m-me?"  
  
"Yes keep the change"  
  
"T-t-thank you"  
  
[I'm coming Serena I hope your ready] Darien started to run down the street towards the university  
  
And towards the love of his life  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Hey Mina can you get the door? I'm still getting dressed."  
  
"Sure no problem" The doorbell rang again "I'm coming I'm coming!! Geez whoever it is...."  
  
Mina opened the door "Oh my god!"  
  
"Who is it Mina?" Serena walked out her bedroom to see who it was. She dropped her plate.  
  
Serena was frozen in place "D-Darien? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes soaking wet and in the flesh" Serena smiled for the first time in 3 months. Serena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mina spoke up  
  
"I'm going to leave now. Later you too" Mina walked out shutting the door behind her. Silence following that was ear piercing and comforting at the same time.  
  
:"Darien I'm so sorr-"  
  
"Don't apologize. Serena" Darien walked closer to her. "Do you understand how much it HURT to see you walk out on me?"  
  
"I said I was sor-" Darien held a finger to her lips  
  
"Quiet my love. Let me just let me hold you. Lord I missed you so much" He kissed her forehead  
  
"I missed touching you, holding you, most of all I missed loving you...you can even begin to understand..." He kissed her cheek "My sweet.... sweet Usako...kiss me. Show me that beautiful smile again...shower me with your love" Serena planted a kiss to his lips feeding the fire that at had been smoldering for three months. She pulled away from him looking deep into his midnight eyes.  
  
"I love you so much"  
  
"I know you do...Usako" Serena's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I'm so glad you came to me. I felt like I was dying inside without you. I only thing that kept me sane was the beautiful life growing inside me. The life you and me made out love." Darien looked deep into Serena's eyes and all he saw was love and happiness. He knew right then and there this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
[I'm finally going to have my own family.]  
  
"Are you saying you're pregnant?" Serena nodded "That's wonderful!" He hugged her. Serena pushed away confusion written all over her face  
  
"You mean...you're not angry?"  
  
"Why? Should I be?"  
  
"No it's just the last time I brought up children you..." Serena stopped  
  
"Serena I was just shocked that's all...I never really thought about having children. I was just a little surprised" Darien grabbed Serena's hand "I love you more than anything on this earth. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you...grow old with you.... And watch our children grow up." Darien bent down on one knee "Serena Tsukino will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you" Serena cried "I love you so much" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. [I finally found you...I have my true love and this time I'll never let go]  
  
Outside the doors...The girls looked inside. Amy wiped her eyes  
  
"This is so beautiful. We still shouldn't be watching this private reunion"  
  
"I'm just so glad that they're back together" Raye sighed  
  
"This is so great...I better go buy my Maid of honor dress" Everyone looked at Mina  
  
"So you've already decided that you're gonna be the Maid of Honor?" Lita questioned  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Mina you're insane she'll probably make us all her Maid of honor" Raye said  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right"  
  
"You guess? Please I'm always right!!"  
  
"Raye!" The girls yelled "Shhh"  
  
"Yeah.Yea.... Let's go we have a baby shower and wedding to plan  
  
*****************************6 months later**************************************  
  
"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl.7 pounds 2 ounces." Serena let out a heavy sigh  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
"Of course. Here you go" Serena's eyes welled up with tears  
  
"Darien she's so beautiful. This is our child. What should we name her?"  
  
"How about Rini?"  
  
"It's an odd name but it's beautiful. Rini it is" Darien grabbed Rini  
  
"So Rini are you ready to go home with mommy and daddy?" Rini answer came out as a small squeak.  
  
"Darien she just laughed"  
  
"I know" Darien kissed Serena's forehead "You did good Serena. Let's go home"  
  
"I like that"  
  
"Like what?" He asked  
  
"We're going home as a family. Darien we're a family now and love every minute of it. I like coming home from school and seeing you there"  
  
"I know I finally belong somewhere"  
  
"You've always belonged here" Serena put her hand over her heart. He intertwined his hands with her. They kissed. Rini was between she looked at her mother and father and gurgled.  
  
"Yaaaaahhhh" The parents looked down and smiled  
  
"I bet you're hungry aren't you. Well let's go find that nurse and get you fed" Darien walked out the room. Serena lay in the bed. She thought about something Diamond had said to her.  
  
[True love waits for you my love. All you have to do is reach for it]  
  
"Well I finally reached for it Diamond and I'm never letting it go."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well there it is The End! Finally...I was going to write their wedding as the epilogue. But I think this is enough. Hey you never know I might write it anyways. So please review me. Ja ne  
  
-Sailor Tee 


End file.
